The band clamping device according to the present invention finds its use, for example, in attaching power cable, tubing for electric wire, and so forth along the lengthwise direction of a pole or mast so as to fix such wire materials to the pole, or in fixing a bracket for mounting thereon various devices and appliances for telecommunications and power supply, or advertising material, street lighting, and so forth on the pole.
The present invention is also useful in fixing the bracket for the abovementioned appliances and equipments for the telecommunication and power supply, or attaching various sign boards onto the pole or mast, either standing upright or being laid down, at various places such as, for example, railway stations, etc. Or, in the case of temporary mounting of electric power supply appliances, sign board, etc. onto scaffolding pillar, piles, and so on, or in the case of fitting clamp metal for joining the intersecting parts of the abovementioned scaffolding pillars on each of them, or in the case of binding together a plurality of lengthy material such as lumbers, or in many other uses.
A more specific use is in clamping a circular rubber sealing boot to a cylindrical rim structure in an automatic washing machine.
Prior band clamping devices of the present type usually include the securement of the free end of the band on a rotatable shaft on the device after which the shaft is rotated to lock the band on the device. Typical structures of this type are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,383,199; 2,641,817; and 3,962,759. However such prior structures are deficient in providing a simple and efficient means for unlocking the band should it become necessary to release the band from the object being clamped.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a band clamping device that may be quickly and simply secured in locked position, and which may be just as quickly and simply unlocked from the object being clamped.
A further object of the invention is to provide a band clamping device of the above type that is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and highly effective in operation.